Incest is wincest
by Allmightywriter
Summary: Boruto veut avoir l'attention de son père, et il l'aura. Ou peut être bien que c'est l'inverse. Disclaimer : INCESTE, LEMON, ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas voir ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : inceste, fiction rated M pour lemon, ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas le concept s'il vous plait.**

 **Alors j'étais partie pour sortir de ma zone de confort et faire un lemon comme on peut le voir dans les yaoi (je parle des mangas) mais a un moment je me suis dit "fuck, je fais ce que j'aime" et du coup Naruto devient ooc a un moment donné et l'histoire change radicalement (je pense que ca va plaire à plusieurs d'entre vous haha), je suis désolée mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher.**

 **Je vais commencer à introduire ce message dans toutes mes fics maintenant :**

 **Si quelqu'un se dévoue pour me relire, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante !**

* * *

Une heure du matin, le bruit de la porte grinçante l'informa que son père était rentré. Boruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, il savait qu'il était l'hokage, mais il aurait aimé qu'il puisse au moins partager les repas avec sa famille.

Il voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant que son père ne devienne l'hokage. C'était égoïste de sa part, mais il voyait bien que lui aussi n'était pas heureux. S'il s'agissait du plus puissant des kage, alors pourquoi était il enfermé dans son bureau à tamponner des papiers toute la journée? Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, Boruto aurait voulu en savoir plus sur son père, il aurait aimé s'entrainer avec lui, entendre ses histoires et surtout, partager une vie de famille normale. Ces derniers temps il avait presque développé une obsession à prendre son père à contre pied. Il faisait tout l'inverse de ce qu'il lui disait et se plaisait à le défier à la moindre occasion qui se présentait.

C'est donc pour cette raison que Boruto se rendit dans le bureau où son père s'était rendu le plus discrètement possible.

"Alors tu passes même pas la nuit ici?"

Naruto était en train de mettre des vêtements dans un sac et Boruto savait très bien ce que cela signifiait.

"Boruto.. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire"

L'Hokage semblait peiné d'infliger ça à sa famille, mais il considérait le village comme sa maison et ses habitants comme sa famille, il ne pouvait se résoudre à tout abandonner.

Boruto soupira, il avait déjà dit à son père ce qu'il pensait de la situation un nombre incalculable de fois et il se sentait simplement fatigué à présent. Fatigué de la situation, il voulait partager à nouveau avec son père que celui ci le veuille ou non.

"Je viens avec toi"

À ces mots il alla s'habiller et descendit devant la maison pour attendre son père.

"Boruto, tu devrais aller te coucher, j'en ai pour la nuit"

"Tu en as toujours pour la nuit entière, alors si on ne peut pas se voir en dehors de ton travail, on se verra pendant que tu travailles"

Broute n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça devant son père. Le moindre fait de penser à passer du temps avec son père et qui plus est, dans son travail d'Hokage aurait été impossible auparavant tant il éprouvait de la haine envers ce foutu titre.

Il voulait passer du temps avec son père, il voulait partager plus que des souvenirs lointains avec lui. Il le voulait. Il voulait son père. Il lui avait manqué tout ce temps, et il ne voulait plus ressentir ce manque.

Il avancèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage et une fois arrivés devant la porte, Boruto hésita un instant avant de rentrer après son père.

"Tu peux t'asseoir ici, je vais essayer de faire vite."

Avant de s'asseoir, il fit le tour du bureau, s'attardant sur les portraits des Hokage. Il se demanda si son père aurait pu battre le premier Hokage, le fondateur du village. Il se retourna vers lui, pour l'observer s'imaginant à quoi un combat entre les deux aurait l'air. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas vraiment l'étendu des pouvoirs de son père.. Il s'avanca vers la chaise sur laquelle Naruto était assis et en fit lentement le tour, regardant le papier qu'il signait par dessus son épaule.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'assit sur le bureau, juste à côté de l'Hokage et l'observa, attendant d'avoir son attention. En vain puisque Naruto semblait imperturbable. Boruto soupira, déjà prêt à abandonner lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tê recula la chaise de son pied le plus proche et poussa les feuilles avant de se placer devant l'Hokage. Naruto le regarda, ne comprenant pas bien ce que son fils cherchait à faire.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de se pousser lorsqu'une paire de lèvres vint se plaquer sur les siennes. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Que se passait il? Pourquoi son fils faisait il ça? Savait il vraiment ce que cela signifiait? Oui, bien sur qu'il savait ce que cela voulait dire, son attitude le prouvait : il avait passé ses mains derrière son cou pour l'empêcher de reculer et avait écarté les jambes pour les placer de parts et d'autres de la chaise. Par reflexe Naruto tenta de reculer la tête mais son fils le tenait fermement. Il porta donc ses mains à ses poignets afin de retirer ses bras de derrière son cou mais Boruto s'avança et descendit du bureau pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils étaient à présent très proches, bien trop proches pour que cela soit considéré comme normal.

Naruto ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, son fils s'était agrippé à lui et n'allait pas le laisser partir qi facilement. Jusqu'à présent, l'Hokage avait gardé la bouche fermée empêchant toute intrusion dans sa bouche, cependant, lorsqu'il sentit une main froter son membre à travers son pantalon, il ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche afin de laisser s'échapper un gémissement. Boruto en profita pour y introduire sa langue et continua de froter le membre à travers le tissu. Son père était déjà presque en érection, preuve qu'il passait plus de temps dans le bureau qu'avec sa femme.

Naruto se sentait doucement perdre la tête. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien qu'il ne voulait plus arrêter. Il ferma les yeux et glissa ses mains sur les hanches de son fils et le rapprocha vers lui, l'embrassant langoureusement en même temps. Leurs érections se touchaient à présent et Boruto initia des mouvements avec son bassin encouragés par les gémissements de son père et les mains qui se resseraient sur sa taille. Naruto renversa la tête en arrière, appréciant cette douce torture. Leurs respirations étaient maintenant saccadées, et de simples frottements n'étaient pas suffisants.

Boruto se leva doucement afin de ne pas sortir son père de son état second et s'agenouilla sous le bureau avant de descendre leurs pantalons à tous les deux, et il se lecha les doigts de sa main droite tout en empoignant le sexe de la main gauche. Naruto gémit encore une fois, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, il en avait presque oublié la sensation, et il était plus sensible que jamais maintenant.

Boruto porta le sexe gonflé à sa bouche et commença à sucer le bout comme une sucette. Il descenda ensuite ses doigts mouillés à son anus et en inséra un lentement. Il en inséra un deuxième presque immédiatement et les glissa aussi profond que possible tout en engouffrant le sexe jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il gémit lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent sa prostate, provoquant des vibrations sur le sexe. Il sentit son père se tendre et poser une main dans ses cheveux avant de bouger son bassin pour s'insérer plus profondément dans la gorge de son fils.

Celui ci ne pouvait plus respirer correctement, c'était même difficile de le faire par le nez tellement le sexe obstruait sa gorge. Il sentait des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et de la bave couler le long de son menton et tomber sur sa propre érection un peu plus bas. La main dans ses cheveux se serra et poussa sur le haut de son crâne pour que sa gorge prenne la longueur du sexe qui restait. Boruto ne pouvait plus respirer, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'endurer, cependant, son propre sexe tressautait tellement il était impatient de la suite. Il senti Naruto tirer ses cheveux pour reculer sa tête et Boruto se laissa faire, entrouvant les yeux pour voir ce que son père allait faire. L'hokage se leva, repoussant la chaise et se pencha devant Boruto avant de récupérer la bave qui coulait de sa bouche et y inséra deux doigts. Son père s'approcha ensuite de son oreille et murmura.

"Tu as voulu commencer ça, prépare toi a en payer les conséquences"

Boruto ne pouvait plus penser, tout son esprit était concentré sur son entre jambe et plus particulièrement son anus. Son sexe tressautait toujours d'impatience et était douloureux mais son anus déjà dilaté ne cessait de se contracter et se décontracter dans l'attente de quelque chose pour le remplir. Il y sentait des chatouillements terribles qui le poussaient presque a s'empaler sur le premier objet qu'il trouverait. Cette simple pensée fit bouger son sexe d'excitation, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'excitait lui même. Il senti son père le porter contre lui et le poser violement sur le bureau après avoir balancé tout ce qui s'y trouvait par terre. Il senti une main caresser ses abdos et une langue sucoter son lobe d'oreille. Il senti ensuite la main se diriger vers ses perctoraux et pincer un téton. Boruto eut un violant sursaut et gémit faiblement. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses jambes tendues, il sentait le sang pulser dans son sexe, il sentait les chatouillements s'intensifier dans son anus. La bouche de son père se déplaça jusqu'à son téton, qu'il lechouilla et alla vers son sexe. Il senti la langue lecher la verge de son sexe, il la senti se deplacer jusqu'aux bourses que son père engouffra dans sa bouche et suca avidement. La main de Naruto vint tourner autour de son entrée, titillant son anus qui brûlait déjà de l'intérieur et n'attendait qu'une intrusion pour se calmer.

Cependant, ce moment n'arriva jamais et Boruto attendait désespérément la délivrance. Il leva la tête pour regarder son père qui se retira d'entre ses jambes souriant.

"Je t'ai dit que tu allais être puni."

Il marqua une pose, deposant des baisers dans son cou et chuchota à son oreille.

"Tu vas continuer à t'excuser, tu vas te mettre à genoux devant moi, et tu sais ce que tu vas faire?"

Boruto degluti et soupira bruyamment. La proximité avec son père l'exitait encore plus, au point où il crut jouir lorsque son père parla à nouveau.

"Tu ne vas rien faire et tu vas te contenter de rester bien en place pendant que je me satisfait."

Le plus vieux se leva et le plus jeune fit de même avant de se mettre à genoux devant son père en ouvrant la bouche pret à recevoir le sexe.

Naruto engouffra son sexe dans l'ouverture sans cérémonie et tout en retenant la tête de son fils, il commenca a faire des vas et viens toujours plus forts, toujours plus profonds. Boruto ne pouvait respirer que lorsque son père retirait son sexe, et le manque d'oxygène mêlé à son exitation déjà opérante lui donnait le tournis. Il sentait le sexe de son père entrer et sortir de sa bouche, il sentait les bourses tapper violement contre son menton, il respirait l'odeur de son père à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait. Sous l'effet de l'excitation il bougea son bassin pour froter son sexe dans le vide, cela ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, mais il le fit néanmoins. Les mouvements de son père se firent de plus en plus frénétiques, Boruto le sentait venir. Et effectivement, Naruto se relacha dans un mouvement, se deversant dans la gorge de son fils.

Il resta quelques moments immobile avant de se retirer lentement de la gorge, laissant du liquide blanc s'échapper le long du menton. Il se baissa ensuite et ramassa ses vetements avant de se rhabiller devant les yeux ébahis de son fils.

"Et moi?!"

Naruto se tourna vers lui en souriant.

"Je t'ai dit que tu allais être puni non?"

L'hokage lanca ses vetements à Boruto qui protesta encore.

"Toi aussi tu voulais ça, alors pourquoi _je_ serais puni?"

Naruto soupira et prit son fils par le bras.

"Très bien, alors je vais te faire plaisir à toi aussi. Enfin, vu comme tu es dur, à mon avi ca va prendre moins de deux minutes de toute facon"

Il pencha Boruto sur le bureau, son penis à présent écrasé entre le bureau et ses jambes, mais peu importe, son père allait enfin le délivrer.

Naruto mouilla deux de ses doigts avec de la salive et les enfonca directement dans l'anus de son fils. Il les fit rentrer et sortir lentement pour taquiner Boruto, et lorsque celui commenca des vas et viens pour s'empaler tout seul sur les doigts, il decida d'accélérer les choses. Naruto se pencha sur Boruto le collant bien au bureau et enfonca un troisième doigt, il tenta une nouvelle approche et entama des mouvements rapides et profonds avec sa main, tappant a chaque fois sur la prostate. Boruto commença à miauler de plaisir, son corps tendu écrasé par celui de son père. Il sentait toute sa force à chaque vas et viens. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, maintenant qu'il avait expérimenté ce plaisir, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

Comme prevu, son fils ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Il était maintenant épuisé, reposant à moitié sur le bureau de son père, tremblant, son anus s'ouvrant et se refermant tout seul, juste sous le nez de Naruto qui ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le lecher.

* * *

 **Il va y avoir un deuxième chapitre cependant je prendrais mon temps, j'ai d'autres trucs à finir avant, j'espère que celui ci vous aura plu et surtout que le Naruto OOC vous plaira encore dans le prochain chapitre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et nous voici pour le second chapitre!**

 **J'ai mis longtemps à le sortir et j'en suis désolée, mais me revoici!**

 **Disclaimer : INCESTE. **

**Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas. Cette fiction est purement... Fictionnelle. Les personnages ne sont pas réels, et c'est un fantasme qui existe et qui peut être assouvi grâce à des roleplays, cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que toute personne aimant cela veut avoir une quelconque relation sexuelle avec l'un de ses parents, bien au contraire.**

 **Si vous n'aimez pas le principe, ne lisez pas s'il vous plait.**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **GUEST :**_ **Comme je l'ai expliqué ici, c'est purement fictionnel, si tu n'aimes pas il n'y a aucun** **problème, cependant tes remarques sont très déplacées. Ca tombe bien parce que je n'en ai rien à faire, mais je te demande une chose : si j'étais suicidaire et que tes propos m'avaient encouragée à me tuer, aurais tu regretté? C'est très grave de dire des choses comme ça et j'espère que je suis la seule personne à qui tu as osé parler comme ça. Ah oui puis.. Va apprendre à écrire/parler français avant de faire ton malin.**

 ** _Heva :_ Merci beaucoup! **

**_Missambre :_ Je suis plutôt motivée à écrire la suite, je te répond ici en attendant de sortir le troisième chapitre.**

 _ **Penny :**_ **No problem ;) Je comprend parfaitement que pas tout le monde aime mais je te remercie pour être resté** **respectueux/se**

* * *

Après plusieurs jours sans voir son père, Boruto redoutait le moment où cela arriverait. Il regrettait ce qui s'était passé, et à la fois pas du tout. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait tout ça avec son père, mais il regrettait que cela rendrait leur relation carrément bizarre et qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se regarder dans les yeux.

Après que son père l'ai doigté jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse, Boruto s'était pratiquement endormi sur le bureau. Son père n'avait eu aucun autre choix que de le porter et le ramener chez eux.

Il semblait cependant qu'il l'évitait depuis. C'était compréhensible.

Boruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ses doigts ondulant dans son corps, son sexe au fond de sa gorge, le meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie..

Il avait vu son père comme jamais personne ne l'avait vu.

A cette pensée, il posa sa main sur son sexe. Il bandait instantanément lorsqu'il pensait à son père. Ca devenait incontrôlable. Il voulait ces doigts, il voulait ce sexe dans son corps.

Il était sensé faire ses devoirs mais peu importe. Il sortit son sexe de son pantalon et il se branla. C'était bon, mais pas aussi bon que lorsqu'il était à la merci de son père. Il se stoppa net. Il avait besoin de son père pour finir le travail. Il ne jouirait plus tant que son père ne l'aurait pas baisé.

C'était devenu une obsession. Il ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Il avait besoin de ça. Et il savait que son père ne s'en était pas sorti indemne non plus.

Il pris son courage à deux main. Rangea son sexe tendu dans son pantalon, et sauta par la fenêtre.

C'était bien trop tard pour sortir par la porte d'entrée.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, touchant son sexe à travers la poche de son pantalon. Il ne voulait pas débander. Il ne voulait pas perdre son courage et il avait l'impression que celui ci venait de son excitation.

Il fini par arriver devant la porte. Il écouta pour savoir si son père était seul, et il en conclu que ça devait être le cas.

Il entra sans toquer, surprenant son père.

"Boruto que fais tu ici?"

Enfin. Enfin il pouvait voir son père, enfin il allait sentir son odeur, ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Comme tu m'évites, j'ai décidé de venir te voir."

Son père baissa le regard, peiné d'agir de la sorte avec son fils, avant de se rendre compte de l'érection de celui ci.

"Es tu sur que c'est la raison de ta venue?

-Absolument"

Il ne mentait pas après tout.

Il s'approcha de son père, contourna son bureau et s'assis sur celui ci comme la première fois.

Il sentait bien que son père était tendu. Il sentait bien que son père était troublé par sa présence.

"Papa. Je veux que tu me baise."

Naruto ne savait quoi répondre. Son fils qui le détestait lui demandait à présent de coucher avec lui? Son fils. Biologique.

Il n'aurait jamais du ceder à ses avances la première fois. Il aurait du être plus fort et résister. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser tout cela dégénérer.

Alors pourquoi bandait il lui aussi?!

Son fils sourit en voyant le sexe gonflé de son père. Lui aussi il avait envie, mais il était torturé par ses pensées.

"Laisse moi t'aider papa."

Naruto en avait tellement envie, tellement envie. Sa gorge était tellement divine, son anus encore inviolé. Mais surtout, il avait l'air de vouloir les mêmes choses que lui. Du sexe pur et dur.

Il décida qu'il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard. Son esprit était embrumé et il voulait simplement apprécier le moment présent.

Apprécier son fils qui s'était assis sur ses genoux et qui commençait à se frotter contre lui en gémissant doucement.

Il ferma les yeux et apprécia.

Ses mains se levèrent et se posèrent sur ses hanches, il rapprocha Boruto, rendant la friction tellement forte que le mouvement devint difficile. Mais peu importe. Il lui en fallait plus.

Une petit voix lui disait que c'était mal, qu'il devrait plus résister, mais il lui dit d'aller au diable. C'était trop tard, son fils le voulait et lui aussi, alors pourquoi ne pas y succomber?

Il embrassa son fils, langoureusement, violemment. En moins d'une minute il avait réussi à le rendre plus excité que jamais. Il avait besoin de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il essayait d'engouffrer sa langue le plus loin possible, de le rapprocher le plus possible. Il en avait besoin.

Il porta Boruto et le posa sur son bureau puis tenta de le déshabiller.

Il baisa tout son torse, descendit jusqu'à son sexe et lui écarta les jambes. Ses mouvements étaient brusques mais la tension était bien trop forte.

Il engouffra son sexe dans sa bouche et le suça avidement. Il introduit directement deux doigts dans son anus, sans plus de cérémonie.

Son fils avait du se doigter récemment car ses doigts glissaient sans problème. Si bien qu'il y rentra un troisième. Il se demanda si un quatrième pouvait rentrer mais a ce rythme là ça finirait en fist, donc il se contenta de trois doigts. N'empêche qu'un quatrième doigt rentrerait sans problème. Il devait vraiment se doigter souvent..

En parlant de son fils, il lui donnait vraiment une image érotique. Il était en sueur, suppliant pour plus, pour plus fort, plus loin. Tellement sexy. Il n'allait pas le ménager.

C'en était assez, il allait le prendre là maintenant, tout de suite.

Il se releva et plaça son sexe à l'entrée de son anus.

Il le pénétra longuement, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Puis enfin, il démarra des va et viens violents et rapides. Boruto était perdu dans sa propre excitation. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait s'arrêter à présent.

Les parois de son fils étaient divines, tout bonnement parfaites.

Il sentait son plaisir augmenter à chaque coup qu'il donnait.

Il entendait son fils littéralement crier de plaisir, il faisait attention à taper sur sa prostate à chaque coup.

"Boruto."

Son fils lui répondit par un gémissement.

"Je veux que tu viennes tous les soirs où je te demanderait de venir. Tu es à moi maintenant. Compris?"

Boruto gémissait encore, il ne semblait pas l'écouter alors Naruto se stoppa net.

"Compris?

-Oui compris papa, mais continue s'il te plait, ne t'arrête pas"

Bon sang qu'il était sexy, reposant là sur son bureau, en sueur, la luxure incarnée.

Il le baiserait un milliard de fois s'il le fallait. Un milliard de fois au même moment.

A cette simple pensée il se senti venir. Son fils n'arrangea pas la chose puisqu'il semblait être sur le point de jouir aussi.

Il continua ses va en viens lorsqu'il senti l'anus de Boruto se contracter sur son sexe et il ne pu se retenir. Il se déversa dans son fils.

Cette fois ci ne sera très certainement pas la dernière.

* * *

 **Edit :**

 **(j'avais oublié d'écrire ça -')**

 **Je me demande si la plupart d'entre vous voit où je mène la chose...**

 **J'essaie de rendre les choses plus crues, plus violentes, d'aller plus loin.**

 **J'ai donné plusieurs indices dès le début lorsque Boruto parle de son père, c'est inhabituel pour moi d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi cru, mais je me suis dit que ça plairait à d'autres personnes et que c'était une bonne occasion de tenter de nouvelles choses.**

 **Aussi, vous avez vu que le fist me fait de l'oeil?**

 **Vous comprenez un peu mieux où je veux aller?**

 **Dites moi dans les review si je devrais suivre cette route ou plutôt revenir sur quelque chose de plus... Simple.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour!**

 **Je fais clairement du favoritisme en tenant à jour cette fiction et pas les autres mais étant** **donné que j'ai un gros problème de motivation, j'ai décidé de ne pas brider mon inspiration pour écrire ce chapitre.**

 **DISCLAIMER : _INCESTE_**

 **Je ne vais pas plus m'étaler sur le sujet parce que si vous êtes au chapitre 3 vous savez de quoi parle cette fiction. Sinon, je vous invite à lire les disclaimers des deux premiers chapitres.**

 **Ce chapitre est plus hard que les deux autres, je suis désolée pour celles qui n'aiment pas mais j'expérimente.**

 **Je vous conseille le fandom anglais pour celles qui parlent la langue, il est plein de superbes fictions en tout genre!**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **missambre :**_ **Eh bien voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise! :)**

 _ **Penny :**_ **Pas de problème, je te remercie d'avoir donné ton avis en étant restée respectueuse.**

 _ **Guest :**_ **Oui, disons que c'est un pairing** **inhabituel mais l'inceste est pourtant plutôt populaire dans le monde de la fanfiction. Contente que le route hard te plaise parce que là pour le coup c'est plutôt hard je pense haha**

* * *

"Mmmh" fut un gémissement de la part de Boruto.

Personne n'était chez lui alors il se permettait de faire du bruit.

Que c'était bon, ses doigts ondulants dans son corps et effleurant son point sensible à chaque fois. Il titillait son gland de l'autre main, histoire de ressentir un maximum de plaisir.

Il voulait connaître son corps et repousser ses limites.

Il inséra un quatrième doigt. Bouger sa main devenait difficile, il se mit donc en position assise pour s'empaler lui même sur ses propres doigts.

C'était bon mais surtout très compliqué de maintenir le rythme. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Ne voulant tout de même pas abandonner, il enfonça sa main aussi loin qu'il le put, à défaut de ne pas avoir la vitesse, il aurait au moins la profondeur et la grosseur.

C'était bon. Très bon. Il empoigna son sexe et se branla rapidement.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de jouir, il s'arrêta et tenta d'insérer son pouce après avoir rajouté de la salive. Ce fut compliqué mais il continua.

Il s'extasiait lui même d'aller un peu plus loin chaque jour.

Il s'entrainait depuis que son père lui avait dit qu'il le convoquerait pour des parties de jambes en l'air. Il voulait être prêt quoi qu'il décide de lui faire.

Boruto se rallongea et passa sa main derrière son dos pour rentrer à nouveau sa main dans son anus. Toutes les phalanges étaient rentrées mais bien sur le poing ne passait pas. C'était toujours là qu'il bloquait.

Il décida d'utiliser la manière forte et d'utiliser du lubrifiant. Il enroba sa main du liquide et en déposa à son entrée.

Cela ferait l'affaire.

Il tenta à nouveau. Les doigts passèrent sans problème mais plus semblait impossible.

Il força quand même l'entrée, se disant que même si ça faisait mal au moins ça serait bon après.

Et effectivement ce fut le cas. Il avait sa main entière à l'intérieur de lui et c'était bon.

Il s'empressa d'empoigner son sexe et de faire des petits aller retour avec son autre main, avant de jouir très rapidement.

Il était fier de lui, il allait pouvoir assouvir les moindres besoins de son père.

xXx

De son côté, Naruto sentait l'envie monter. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son fils dans un moment où il ne devrait pas - il ne devrait pas tout court en fait.

Il repensait à cette fois où Boruto était venu le voir déjà en pleine érection. Quelle vue divine.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans voir son fils, mais il envoyait tous les jours un de ses clones le surveiller et il savait qu'il se masturbait souvent.

Sûrement pour être prêt pour la prochaine fois.

L'Hokage se retenait de se branler sous son bureau, les images de son fils s'amuser tout seul en pensant à lui le faisait bander plus que tout, même plus que Sasuke en petite culotte.

Il posa sa main sur son membre tendu. Ah qu'il avait envie de lui. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il l'avait baisé et il commençait à atteindre ses limites.

C'en était trop. Il allait convoquer son fils ce soir et il allait le baiser encore une fois.

Il faisait l'amour à sa femme, et il baisait son fils. Le plan parfait.

xXx

Boruto avait passé la journée à perfectionner son fist, maintenant il passait tout seul et la salive en tant que lubrifiant suffisait.

Le soir en allant au repas, il remarqua que son père était là, ce qui n'arrivait jamais.

Il sourit. C'était bon signe pour lui.

Il s'approcha de son père en le saluant et lorsque sa mère et sa soeur tournèrent le dos, Naruto chuchota.

« Boruto, ce soir je retourne à mon bureau. Est ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi? »

Boruto acquisessa sur le champ.

Il ne pu presque rien manger tellement il était impatient pour la suite.

Finalement, le repas arriva à sa fin et Naruto et Boruto s'enfuirent lorsque tout le monde fut couché.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau en un éclair, sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot durant le trajet.

Finalement ils entrèrent et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dès que la porte fut fermée.

Boruto était plaqué contre celle ci et Naruto l'embrassait langoureusement, profitant de ces lèvres qu'il avait tant convoité.

Ils se déshabillèrent et Boruto se trouva très vite au sol, face au penis de son père.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche et Naruto agrippa ses cheveux avant de s'introduire dans sa gorge.

Il ne le ménagea pas. Il se défoula dans sa gorge, ignorant les larmes perlant au coin des yeux de son fils.

C'était vraiment bon. Enfin il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait avec Boruto.

Boruto s'étoufait sur son membre, provoquant des sons particulièrement excitants mêlés à ceux de son corps claquant contre son visage.

Il était presque sur que son fils ne pouvait plus respirer, mais il boucha son nez pour être sur.

Après tout, c'était un ninja, il devait être prêt à tout.

Il se retira finalement de sa bouche et Boruto pu enfin respirer, il toussa à plusieurs reprises et son père l'emmena sur son bureau. Comme la première fois, il le pencha en avant, posant sa tête sur le bureau.

Boruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'anticiper la suite. Il l'avait tant attendu.

Il senti son père se pencher sur lui, l'écrasant contre le bureau. Il le senti faire des vas et viens entre ses fesses, se satisfaisant tout seul.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et c'était terriblement sexy.

Enfin, son père se releva et mouilla trois doigts avec sa salive, il les introduit directement dans son anus.

Boruto gémit et commença à bouger son bassin. Il en voulait plus.

Naruto intruoduisit un quatrième doigt et commença des allez retours rapides et violents.

C'était beaucoup mieux que quand Boruto se le faisait tout seul. Lui, il n'arrivait pas à bouger sa main correctement, là c'était complètement différent.

Mais il en voulait plus, toujours plus.

« Papa, plus s'il te plaît »

Naruto ricana brièvement puis introduisit son pouce, puis son poing, tout passait très bien, rien d'étonnant étant donné l'activité principale de son fils aujourd'hui.

Il attendit quelques instants que Boruto apprécie pleinement la main de son père, et il commença à bouger vite et fort encore une fois.

Boruto gémissait tellement fort que son père eut peur que quelqu'un entende dans les maisons entourant l'endroit.

N'en pouvant plus, Naruto retira sa main, et voyant le trou béant qu'était devenu l'anus de son fils, une idée lui vint en tête.

Un clone apparu à côté de lui, et s'allongea sur le bureau sous Boruto, lui resta derrière le fils.

Boruto était aux anges. Il avait un plan à trois avec son père.

Il senti les deux membres s'introduire lentement dans son anus, lui arrachant un long gémissement.

Les deux bougèrent à l'unisson, et Boruto ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à son propre plaisir.

Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements, il était juste affalé sur son père, ne pensant plus à rien.

Il senti une main agripper ses cheveux, le forçant à relever la tête et à cambrer son dos.

C'était tellement bon. Il pouvait se faire baiser par un million des clones de son père.

De l'autre côté du bureau, un troisième clone apparut.

Il s'empara de sa bouche avec son sexe, commençant des aller retours aussi violents que ceux de ses autres pères.

Boruto ne pouvait plus respirer à nouveau. Il avait cessé de réfléchir, mais le manque d'oxygène lui faisait tourner la tête, tout n'était que plaisir, et il ne pensait qu'à se faire plaisir et faire plaisir à son père.

Il sentait les deux sexes rentrer dans son anus lorsque l'autre sexe sortait de sa bouche.

Tout était très violent, mais il s'y attendait, c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Il savait qu'il en voudrait toujours plus, il était devenu accro à son père et un plan à quatre avec lui ne suffirait plus.

Il voulait passer chaque instant avec son père, dans sa gorge, dans son anus, de partout.

Il se sentait tellement bien écrasé entre ses deux pères, le troisième se défoulant dans sa bouche.

Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il allait venir.

Naruto quant à lui ne comptait pas laisser tranquille après ça. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Son fils lui avait fait perdre la raison, il ne pensait qu'à lui et à comment il allait le baiser la prochaine fois.

Boruto serait son esclave sexuel. Il ferait tout ce qu'il lui ordonne et il réaliserait les fantasmes les plus fous de son fils.

Boruto commençait à gémir de plus en plus fort et il avait recraché le sexe du clone, Naruto le fit alors disparaitre, recueillant tous ses souvenirs et donc son excitation et son plaisir.

Il continua à malmener son fils, qui fini par jouir et se répandre sur son père en dessous de lui.

Naruto se retira, faisant disparaitre son clone et observant l'anus de son fils, s'ouvrant et se refermant dans l'attente de quelque chose pour le combler.

"Boruto, est ce que ça te dit une semaine de vacances avec ton père pour t'entrainer?"

Son fils acquiesça.

"Alors vient finir le travail ici pour le mériter."

Boruto se mis à genoux devant son père et suça avidement son sexe, bien décidé à le faire jouir.

Finalement Naruto ne pu s'empêcher d'attraper ses cheveux encore une fois et fit des aller retours violents jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans la gorge de son fils, qui eut un mal fou à avaler tout le sperme.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Naruto allant se coucher aux côtés de sa femme, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce qu'il allait faire subir à Boruto lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux

* * *

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite,**

 **à bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4 - J1 de l'entrainement

**Hello!**

 **Vous avez vu comme je suis rapide? Profitez, je pars en vacances bientôt.**

 **Je vous invite à lire les précédents disclaimers, tout y est expliqué.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus bizarre que les autres? Disons que je continue sur la route hard. J'aborde aussi l'aspect** **psychologique de Boruto.**

 _ **Pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas ce chapitre, je compte faire un "thème" différent pour chaque jours, donc ça sera différent au chapitre d'après.**_

 **Avant tout, j'aimerais dire que nous somme dans le cadre d'une fiction. Donc je me permet de faire tout un tas de trucs qui auraient des conséquences normalement (exemple : après un fist, l'anus est dilaté et un pénis c'est plus trop suffisant mais moi je dis que si.) _disons que le corps de Boruto revient à la normale après et qu'il n'y a aucune conséquence physique_. **

**Pour ne pas spoiler j'explique à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _ **Docteur Biscuit :**_ **Pas de problème!**

 _ **Missambre :**_ **J'ai fait ce chapitre beaucoup plus long ;) , contente que ça te plaise!**

 _ **Guest :**_ **Haha j'espère avoir d'autres idées qui te feront plaisir, si tu veux en proposer n'hésite pas parce que je prend en comptes vos avis!**

* * *

Boruto et son père venaient d'arriver dans une auberge, l'endroit était magnifique, mais surtout, isolé de tout, en pleine foret. C'était le lieu parfait pour s'entrainer.

Son père n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Grace à son statut d'Hokage, il avait réservé une suite avec une source d'eau chaude personnelle.

Le fils ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce qui allait se passer ici.

Qu'avait prévu de faire son père ici?

"Papa, quand est ce qu'on ira s'entrainer?"

La nuit était en train de tomber mais Boruto était trop impatient de savoir ce qui l'attendait.

"Ca dépend de quel genre d'entrainement tu parles."

Son père n'avait aucune expression sur son visage, ça l'étonnait de le voir aussi sérieux, de ne pas saisir la perche pour parler de sexe, d'autant plus que sa réponse était des plus ambiguës.

Mais il devait admettre que Naruto était tout simplement incompréhensible. Quand il était seul avec Boruto, on aurait dit une autre personne. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait sortir une autre personnalité, quelqu'un d'autre que son père.

Disons qu'en temps normal son père n'aurait jamais fait l'amour avec lui.

En temps normal Naruto n'aurait jamais proposé un plan à 3 (ou 4) à qui que ce soit.

En temps normal il n'aurait jamais trompé sa femme.

Il avait réveillé une autre partie de Naruto, et cela de le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Depuis la première fois où il s'était rendu à son bureau, il avait changé lui aussi. Il était contrôlé par un désir incessant de devenir un avec son père, d'être sa marionnette, de se faire détruire par lui. Il voulait passer chaque secondes à le sucer, chaque seconde avec son sexe dans son cul, chaque seconde à le faire jouir et chaque seconde à jouir grâce à lui. Malheureusement leurs corps ne le permettait pas, ils devaient se reposer et manger, à son grand désespoir.

Il était accro à son père. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, peut importe ce qu'il lui demandait.

Tout n'était que luxure dans son esprit. Il était avide de toucher son corps et de se faire toucher, il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin de plus que faire l'amour à son père, il avait besoin d'un lien plus fort que cela et il savait que ce désir ne serait jamais assouvit, le seul moyen de le calmer, c'était de rester avec Naruto.

Il se demanda si l'Hokage ressentait la même chose. Après tout, il n'aurait pas changé sans raison. S'il était devenu comme ça avec Boruto, c'est que son fils avait eu une influence sur lui.

"Oi, Boruto, je peux ressentir ton excitation d'ici, calme toi un peu, je n'ai rien prévu pour ce soir"

Tout d'un coup il fut déçu. Il avait envie de se faire prendre, il avait envie que son père le fasse jouir. Il n'arriverait pas à se retenir de se branler mais cela ne sera jamais suffisant. Il avait besoin que ce soit Naruto.

Bizarrement, toute cette frustration le fit bander, son père avait le dos tourné donc il ne voyait pas, mais Boruto ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son sexe au travers du tissu.

"Boruto... Je t'interdit de faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel ce soir, sinon il ne se passera rien durant toute la semaine."

L'Hokage se retourna vers lui, un sourire au lèvres, l'expression sadique.

Il s'amusait avec lui, il savait très bien que Boruto mourrait d'envie de faire l'amour, mais il le faisait languir.

"D'accord papa."

Il le regarda d'un air plein de dédain et se déshabilla devant lui, lentement.  
Il enleva son haut, puis son pantalon et enfin ses sous vêtements.

Une fois nu, il se retourna, dos à son père, puis se baissa pour ramasser ses vetements au sol en prenant soin de bien lui montrer ses fesses écartées.

Il haussa les épaules puis parti en direction du bain qui se situait à l'extérieur.

Il était fier de lui, c'était son moyen à lui de tenir tête à son père et de le faire languir lui aussi. Il était sur qu'il l'avait fait bander.

Après tout, depuis l'annonce de cette semaine d'entrainement, deux mois s'étaient écoulés, et il avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas se masturber.

Boruto n'en pouvait plus. Face à son père, seuls dans une auberge, il ressentait le besoin de s'empaler sur quelque chose -sa bite préférablement.

Il s'était affalé dans l'eau et il ramena ses jambes vers lui, en profitant pour écarter ses fesses. Il titilla son anus mais n'y pénétra pas son doigt, il toucha son pénis du bout des doigts, mais ne se branla pas. Il était entrain de se torturer lui même mais il n'en pouvait plus. Pendant ces deux mois, il se contentait de tirer sur son caleçon afin de sentir la couture sur son anus et d'avoir une pression sur son pénis, mais il n'est jamais allé plus loin.

A chaque fois il était extrêmement excité et le seul moyen pour se calmer c'était s'endormir.

Il continua d'écarter ses fesses dans l'espoir de faire pénétrer un peu d'eau dans son anus. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, il avait juste besoin de quelque chose en lui.

Il chercha du regard ce qu'il pouvait utiliser pour se pénétrer. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'imaginer des choses et de s'exciter encore plus, mais il ne pouvait plus tenir.

Il remonta une main jusqu'à son téton et le titilla entre deux doigts.

Son pénis était tellement tendu que c'en était désagréable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir faiblement tout en bougeant son bassin dans l'eau en espérant que le liquide apporte un peu de friction contre son pénis.

Il avait envie d'avoir son père en lui, il avait envie de se faire pénétrer sans préparation, il avait envie que Naruto le baise sans merci.

Il s'obligea à se calmer parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait rien ce soir.

Toujours en érection, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche glaciale.

Une fois calmé, il alla se coucher sans dire bonne nuit à son père.

xXx

"Hum hum."

Boruto ouvrit les yeux doucement, le soleil rendant la tache difficile.

Une fois qu'ils furent ouverts, il cru qu'il rêvait.

La pièce était rempli de clones de son père.

"Un cadeau de bienvenue!"

Tous les clones rigolèrent en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre, mais ils étaient vraiment beaucoup.

"Allez à quatre pattes. C'est bien ce que tu voulais non?"

Boruto s'executa. Il ne bandait pas du tout tellement il était surpris.

Mais dès qu'il senti un pénis frotter entre ses fesses, il commença à être incroyablement excité.

Son père se pencha sur lui et murmura à son oreille.

"Profite bien de ce que je t'offre, chaque jours tu auras droit à quelque chose de différent. Ce sera donc ton unique gangbang. Profite bien car tu n'as pas le droit de t'en échapper même si tu t'évanouis."

Un clone s'avança vers lui et Boruto ouvrit grand la bouche pour accueillir sexe.

Pendant ce temps là, son père le branla rapidement. Il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir malgré le pénis au fond de sa gorge.

Finalement, Naruto rentra son membre tendu. Il avait l'air de l'avoir lubrifié donc tout glissait parfaitement.

Après tout, il y a deux mois de cela il s'était pris un fist.

Naruto le retourna et se mit sous lui, le clone qu'il suçait s'était baissé pour être à la bonne hauteur et deux autres clones arrivèrent. Un commença à le pénétrer en même temps que le vrai Naruto, le deuxième s'approcha de son pénis et le suça avidement. C'était la première fois qu'on le suçait en même temps qu'on le baisait et c'était tellement bon d'être dans la bouche de quelqu'un pendant qu'on s'occupait de son derrière.

Deux autres clones s'approchèrent et léchèrent chacun un de ses tétons.

Il se sentait envahi, possédé par son père. Chaque parcelle de son corps était prise par lui.

Il se sentait bien, six de ses pères s'occupait de lui, les autres se branlaient en profitant du spectacle.

Son vrai père, toujours sur le sol et sous son dos, lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Je me demande combien de bites tu peux prendre. Est ce que tu apprécies au moins ce que je suis entrain de faire? Je fais tout ça pour toi, après tout, c'est toi qui profite le plus ici non?"

Il était tellement heureux, il ressentait tellement de plaisir qu'il ne voulait pas que tout ça s'arrête. Ses tétons, son pénis, son anus et sa bouche appartenait à son père.

Tous les Naruto commencèrent à accélérer leurs mouvements, et celui qui était dans sa gorge se retira, lui permettant de gémir comme il le voulait, et il alla s'occuper de ses testicules, les engouffrant dans sa bouche.

"Papa je vais venir!

-Oh Boruto, tu vas venir plus d'une fois crois moi."

Les mouvements ne cessèrent de s'accélérer et les Narutos restèrent attentifs à Boruto, prêts à jouir en même temps que lui.

Finalement, le corps de Boruto se contracta, et il se déversa dans la gorge de son père, en même temps que les deux autres Naruto dans son anus.

Ils se levèrent tous, et alors qu'il était encore épuisé, autres virent se placer de la même manière et commencèrent à le baiser à nouveau. Cette fois ci d'autres léchaient ses doigts et ses orteils, un autre clone l'embrassait, un autre léchait son nombril et un autre rentrait ses doigts dans son anus malgré les deux penis déjà présents.

Les Narutos restant baladaient leurs mains sur les parties restantes de son corps, les léchants de temps à autres.

La pièce était devenu un lieu ou seul le sexe comptait. Il y avait trop de clones restants pour s'occuper de lui, alors il les regarda faire, se baisant entre eux.

Voir ses pères faire l'amour entre eux était assez impressionnant et tellement excitant.

Tous joignirent les clones s'occupant de Boruto et ils commencèrent à les pénétrer.

Il voyait son père gémir et dans une position de soumission pour la première fois. C'était tellement érotique.

Peu importe où il regardait, il voyait deux de ses pères baiser contre un mur, un de ses pères pénétrer un autre de ses pères qui pénétrait déjà un autre de ses pères, il voyait aussi un père se faire doublement pénétrer par deux autres clones, puis son père au dessus de lui qui le pénétrait suçait un autre clone, puis un léchait l'anus de celui qui s'occupait de ses tétons.

Il joui à nouveau, cette fois ci l'orgasme ne s'arrêta pas, il avait l'impression qu'il durait à l'infini. A chaque fois que son père enfonçait son sexe, son orgasme s'intensifiait encore et encore.

Il en voulait plus, ça lui avait suffit pendant un temps, mais maintenant qu'il voyait ce spectacle autour de lui, il en voulait encore plus. Il se détacha des Naruto qui s'occupaient de lui, et il alla en sucer un autre, en branlant deux autres à la fois.

Mais lui aussi il voulait baiser son père, lui aussi il voulait le rendre soumis. Juste pour cette fois, juste une fois c'était promis.

L'un d'entre eux se mis à genoux devant lui et commença à le sucer. Il mima les actions de son père et l'attrapa par les cheveux avant de s'enfoncer tout au fond de sa gorge. Il tapa vite et fort à chaque fois. Son père avait une expression encore plus érotique de d'habitude. Il avait les joues rosies et des larmes perlant aux yeux.

Il retourna son père et lécha son anus, il y introduit la langue, puis deux doigts, puis il ne pu plus se retenir et il le pénétra avec son pénis. C'était tellement bon. Il se pencha sur lui, laissant son torse reposer sur le dos de son père, et entama des petits vas et viens rapides.

Il senti quelque chose pointer à l'entrée de son anus et le pénétrer entièrement.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir de gémir. C'était incroyablement bon. Il baisait son père pendant que son père le baisait.

Finalement il joui encore. A sa grande surprise, encore un peu de sperme sorti, et il le vit s'écouler de l'anus de son père qui ne cessait de se contracter pour s'ouvrir encore. Il regarda son pénis et lui aussi avait joui. Et son père derrière lui se retira. Il devait avoir fini aussi.

Il en voulait encore plus.

Il se mit contre un mur, offrant ses fesses à qui les voudrait bien et un de ses pères se satisfit en lui, avant de se déverser dans son anus, puis il échangea sa place avec un autre encore et encore.

Les penis n'arrêtaient pas de rentrer et de sortir, de toucher sa prostate, d'aller au plus profond de lui, de le malmener et le soumettre un peu plus.

Le son des testicules claquant contre ses fesses avait envahit la pièce. Ses fesses étaient rouges à force de se faire prendre aussi violemment mais son anus ne cessait d'en demander plus, il ne cessait de vouloir encore plus en lui.

Une flaque de sperme s'était formée à ses pieds, et il n'avait pas arrêté de jouir. Des orgasmes plus puissants à chaque fois, plus longs les uns que les autres.

un de ses pères vint se placer entre le mur et lui et le porta, le pénétrant en même temps qu'un autre.

Et les pères continuèrent de s'enchainer encore.

A un moment un autre clone vint se placer à coté d'eux et un troisième pénis s'enfonça en lui. Il était presque sur que s'ils étaient trop brusque il risquait de saigner, mais il s'en foutait. Si c'était possible il aurait aimé faire rentrer tous les sexes présents dans son anus.

Il ne ressentait plus de fatigue ni de faim. Uniquement du plaisir, toujours du plaisir.

Finalement, ils avaient tous fini par jouir dans ses fesses mais Boruto en voulait encore et ça tombait bien parce que ses pères en voulait encore plus.

Il se mit à quatre pattes au sol et leur demanda de le fister.

Tous sauf un père qui le suça en même temps. Il senti des mains s'enfoncer en lui, écartant encore plus son anus, il les senti appuyer sur sa prostate. Il sentait plusieurs mains rentrer en même temps, deux voire trois? (ndlr : oui c'est bel et bien possible)

Il se sentait rempli, il était heureux.

C'était extrêmement bon de sentir ces mains bouger à l'unisson dans son anus, de sentir quelque chose d'aussi gros en lui pour la première fois.

Il leva la tête et vit que ses pères se branlaient tous autour de lui, observant le spectacle.

Finalement, il jouit dans un ultime effort en même temps que ses pères qui recouvrirent son corps de sperme et il s'évanouit.

* * *

 **Bon bon.**

 **Le gangbang c'était uniquement pour cette fois (du moins durant la semaine d'entrainement. Dites moi quel jour vous préférez comme ça une fois la semaine terminée je ferais Naruto et Boruto le refaire ;) )**

 **Ce que je voulais dire en début de chapitre c'est que c'est effectivement possible le triple fist mais après ça l'anus est... défoncé. Genre c'est très très moche à voir. Mais dans mon monde parfait, ça n'arrive pas! ;;;;)**

 **Voilà, en gros, Boruto n'auras pas un anus écarté de la taille d'un poing après tout ça, dites vous qu'il guérit très vite et très bien. Et il sera capable de marcher plus ou moins normalement. Oui oui.**

 **J'espère que vous comprendrez...**

 **Si vous avez quelques envies pour les jours à venir, dites moi parce que je trouve ça cool d'incorporer vos idées!**

 **Au revoir ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 - J2 de l'entrainement

**Bonjour,**

 **Après un an de pause à cause de mes études (et de ma procrastination), je suis de retour.**

 **Je pense que mon écriture s'est améliorée, j'aimais bien le principe de mon dernier chapitre mais j'ai trouvé que c'était assez confus et ça aurait pu être mieux écrit. Je le réécrirait peut être.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 ** _thor64 :_ C'est un peu le cas ici, mais c'est effectivement une idée que je vais explorer par la suite. En tous cas merci beaucoup!**

 _ **Missambre :**_ **Merci! Non je ne pense pas que Boruto tombe enceinte. J'aime bien l'idée mais je ne suis pas sure que ça ait sa place ici.**

 _ **Guest :**_ **Effectivement c'est pas hyper bon, mais j'ai dit que je supposait que Boruto revenait a peu près à la normale après tout ça. Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review!**

 **J'espère que ca vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Oi Boruto réveille toi, on a des choses à faire aujourd'hui."

Des choses à faire? Lui qui pensait passer le reste de la semaine enfermé dans cette chambre avec son père.

Boruto repensa à la veille et rougit légèrement. Il se demanda ce que son père lui avait réservé aujourd'hui. Il se leva et une fois qu'il avait mangé et s'était lavé, il rejoint son père dans ce qui semblait être une suite parentale. Il s'agissait juste d'une suite parentale bizarrement décorée. Les murs étaient décorés de sextoys et divers objets dont le jeune garçon n'était pas sur de comprendre l'utilité. Naruto attendait son fils d'un air sérieux.

"Mets toi sur le lit."

Le fils s'exécuta et s'assit sur un lit tellement grand qu'il pouvait s'étendre totalement sans en toucher les bords. Il redirigea son attention sur son père qui était entrain de s'approcher lentement, le dévorant du regard.

Naruto grimpa sur le lit, au dessus de son fils et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres pendant que ses mains caressaient les hanches de son fils. Il se colla à lui, torse contre torse, sentant la poitrine du jeune ninja se gonfler et se dégonfler, et son coeur battre rapidement. Une main descendit jusqu'à l'une de ses cuisses et la remonta légèrement alors que ses lèvres se déplacèrent vers sa mâchoire puis son cou. Boruto ressenti une violente douleur à l'endroit où son père lui faisait des baisers, il l'avait mordu! Le jeune garçon soupira de satisfaction lorsque l'hokage lécha la plaie sensuellement, puis il gémit lorsqu'il senti le sexe tendu de son père frotter le sien à travers leurs vêtements. Les mouvements du plus âgé étaient lents, controlés, ils faisaient sombrer Boruto dans la démence, il se sentait partir, dans ce monde où seul son père importait. Naruto l'avait rendu accro, il se demandait si un jour il serait capable de mener une vie sans lui. Probablement pas. Mais si on découvrait ce qui se passait entre eux, tout serait détruit, la carrière de son père, sa famille, ses amitiés, le village entier. Mais peu importe. Il partirait avec son père aussi loin que possible, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus que besoin de l'autre et de rien d'autre.

Boruto soupira à nouveau. Son père avait pressé un peu plus fort son bassin contre le sien, lui procurant une vague d'excitation à travers tout son corps. Naruto avait commencé à déposer des baisers sur son torse pendant qu'une main s'aventura jusqu'à ses fesses. Il les attrapa en les massant lentement entre ses doigts, appuyant encore plus fort contre le sexe de son fils. Leurs érections étaient tellement écrasées l'une contre l'autre que s'en était presque douloureux, mais le plaisir qui en découlait était tellement plus intense. Naruto vint poser sa tête dans le creux du coup de Boruto, agrippant ses fesses avec ses deux mains et le poussa vers lui alors que son bassin le forçait vers le lit. Ils grognèrent tout deux de frustration, c'était tellement bon et pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant. L'hokage reprit alors les va et vient tout en maintenant une pression considérable sur leurs pénis. La friction des vêtements rendaient les mouvements douloureux, mais les deux ninjas ne pouvaient qu'apprécier les vagues de chaleurs se répandant dans leurs corps. La respiration du plus vieux se fit plus forte, plus roque, alors que celle du plus jeune était de plus en plus rapide. Naruto décida qu'il était temps de faire autre chose, et il se détacha de son fils pour enlever leurs vêtements.

Boruto détailla le corps de son père, il était parfaitement musclé, chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait était souligné par une veine placée au millimètre près, une goute de sueur faisant briller ses muscles, la lumière qui éclairait chaque surface de son corps de manière flatteuse. Il pouvait dire avec une certaine confiance qu'il était accro à son père, et il se demandait si c'était de l'amour.

Naruto se pencha sur lui à nouveau, utilisant ses bras musclés de part et d'autre de sa tête pour se tenir à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Boruto n'avait jamais vu ça, son père le dévorait du regard, il pouvait voir une certaine tendresse dans ses yeux, et il la ressentait dans ses gestes. Il s'embrassèrent doucement, découvrant l'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. C'était plus que de l'attirance sexuelle, le jeune ninja en était certain. Est ce que son père l'aimait? Est ce qu'il aimait son père? Contrairement aux autres fois, Boruto savourait le moment. D'habitude il voulait juste que son père le baise sans plus de cérémonie, mais le moment qu'il était entrain de vivre était tellement spécial.

Les hanches du plus vieux se collèrent aux siennes et il entama des mouvements de vas et viens, leurs érections nues se frottant entre elles. Naruto passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils le regardant droit des les yeux, le regard dans les vapes, avant de fermer les paupières et de replonger sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune. Les mouvements de son bassin devinrent plus rapides et plus hératiques, Boruto entendait son père grogner dans son oreille. Il prenait son pied. Plus que les autres fois, il le voyait. Naruto avait définitivement abandonné l'idée d'avoir une famille normale, il avait définitivement abandonné sa femme et sa fille, il avait même abandonné le village, en ce moment même, il appartenait uniquement à Boruto et à personne d'autre.

Naruto baisa le cou de son fils, baladant ses mains le long de son corps, et déplaça l'une d'entre elles vers ses fesses, en introduisant deux doigts. Boruto soupira de plaisir, l'intrusion dans son anus couplée avec les frottements contre son membre tendu était tout bonnement délicieuse. Les doigts commencèrent à rentrer et sortir, et à appuyer sur sa prostate, et très vite, le garçon commença à gémir pendant que son père grognait dans son cou. Le jeune ninja avait chaud, tellement chaud, il n'avait jamais vécu un moment aussi intime avec son père et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. En y réfléchissant un peu mieux, d'habitude ils baisaient juste, sans faire intervenir plus de sentiments, c'était purement physique. Mais cette fois ci, il y avait plus, c'était tellement plus sensuel, il sentait l'amour que son père lui portait dans chacun des ses gestes. Ses mouvements d'habitude plus durs, plus brusques étaient à présent calmes et doux.

Boruto fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Naruto l'embrassa à nouveau, mêlant sa respiration à la sienne, sa salive à la sienne. Il senti un troisième doigt rentrer dans son anus, et son père s'attaqua à sa prostate avec plus de précision. Le garçon gémit dans la bouche du plus âgé, et aucun des deux n'arrivait à contrôler leurs respirations, ils haletaient bruyamment laissant s'échapper quelques bruits plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Les joues de Naruto étaient rosis, ses lèvres gonflées, le regard embué, il avait l'air tellement vulnérable. Boruto enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le forçant à l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les doigts de son père allèrent plus loin dans son anus, et Boruto se cambra, appuyant son sexe encore plus fort contre celui de son père. Il parvint à formuler une phrase entre deux gémissements.

"A-ah.. S-s'il te plait"

Naruto ne le fit pas plus attendre, et il positionna son sexe à l'entrée, poussant lentement jusqu'à être entièrement en lui. Il savait que le jeune ninja n'aurait pas eu mal s'il bougeait maintenant, mais il préféra attendre un petit peu, afin qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Pendant ce temps, il enroula les jambes de Boruto autour de sa taille et déposa des petits baisers sur tout son visage. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il commença à bouger lentement. Frottant délicieusement le long de sa prostate. Boruto apprécia de se sentir plein. Tellement plein. C'était différent de la veille, il n'y avait qu'un seul pénis en lui mais pourtant il appréciait mieux la situation. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le membre de son père allant de plus en plus loin en lui. Naruto l'embrassa langoureusement, les empêchant tout deux de respirer correctement, mais le fils s'en foutait, il voulait juste sentir leurs langues danser, il voulait sentir les moments où la langue de son père arrêtait de bouger, suivi d'un grognement particulièrement satisfaisant. Une main se déplaça vers son membre et titilla son gland, il senti un pouce y faire des cercles, et une main s'emparer de la verge. C'était bon. C'était tellement bon. Son père augmenta le rythme progressivement, en prenant soin de taper contre sa prostate à chaque va et vient qu'il effectuait. Les gémissements de Boruto se firent plus bruyants et moins espacés entre eux, tendis ce que les grognements de son père ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus brusques, de plus en plus rapides. Boruto commençait à voire des étoiles, il sentait son orgasme approcher à grand pas. Naruto s'arrêta brusquement, quelques secondes avant que son fils jouisse.

"Non non Boruto. Tu ne peux pas venir. Pas maintenant."

Il ne pouvait pas jouir? Comment ne pouvait il pas avoir un orgasme alors que son père lui faisait l'amour ainsi? Il eu une réponse à sa question lorsque son père se pencha pour prendre quelque chose dans la table de chevet. Il s'agissait de deux objets étranges. Une tige argentée, et un anneau noir.

"Papa, qu'est ce que c'est?

-Shhh. Fais moi confiance"

Naruto se plaça fasse au pénis de son fils, léchant le bout sensuellement, il plaça l'anneau en le clipsant à la base de son sexe en le faisant passer sous ses testicules. C'était extrêmement serré, tellement serré que son érection était encore plus tendue et les veines plus visibles. Le plus âgé continua en plaçant la tige en fer à l'entrée de son pénis. Boruto ne voulait pas y croire, est ce qu'il allait vraiment la faire rentrer là dedans? Il gémit lorsque son père glissa l'objet métallique lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'était presque plus visible. C'était une sensation tout à fait nouvelle, il sentait son membre plus dur que jamais, l'anneau coupant partiellement la circulation du sang, et la tige rentrée dans son urètre l'empêchait de relâcher son érection de toute façon. Le père pris en main le sexe, et commença à le branler rapidement, tout en rentrant et sortant l'objet de son pénis. La double stimulation était tout simplement divine, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son pénis pouvait lui procurer des sensations aussi intenses. Ses jambes étaient tendues et ses mains agrippaient les draps. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses gémissements, le plaisir était devenu beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'il puisse avoir une quelconque pensée autre que " _Bon bon bon bon bononbonbonbon. C'est tellement boooon_ ". Il se sentait sur le point de jouir sans le pouvoir, il était sur que si son père retirait la tige et l'anneau, il aurait instantanément un orgasme.

"A-ah. Mmmmh! P-p-pa-papa!"

Boruto tira le bassin de son père vers lui, mettant lui même son membre dans son anus. Naruto recommença à baiser son fils tout en s'occupant de son pénis avec ses deux mains. Il était assis sur ses genoux et les jambes de son fils s'étaient enroulées autour de son dos, maintenant le bas de son corps au dessus du lit. Les mouvements était tellement violents que Boruto aurait été projeté hors du lit si il n'avait pas ses jambes pour le retenir. C'était bon, tellement bon. Sa prostate était stimulée par la barre en fer qui appuyait dessus à l'intérieur de son penis, et par le pénis de son père lorsqu'il frottait dessus lors de ses va et vient. Le plaisir l'envahi, il n'en pouvait plus, il devait jouir. Il déplaça l'une de ses mains pour le déclipser, mais son père arrêta tous ses mouvements.

"Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas jouir?

-Mais je n'en peux plus papa!

-Tu vas devoir l'endurer."

Naruto repris ses mouvements et continua à parler.

"Lorsque je t'ai proposé de venir ici, tu as accepté, alors maintenant tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter."

Il ponctua sa phrase par une poussée particulièrement forte.

"Donc si je te dis que tu ne dois pas jouir, tu ne jouis pas."

Boruto était sur le point de sombrer dans la folie, il devenait fou pour son père. Sa voix, ses mains, sa bite. Tout était parfait, le simple fait de tenir sa main pouvait le faire jouir à présent.

"Quelle salope tu fais à agir comme ça. C'est divin."

Le garçon ne pouvait plus parler, ni même penser. " _Bonbonbonbonbonbonbonbon_ ". Les seuls sons sortant de sa bouche étaient des gémissements plus obscènes les uns que les autres.

Il senti les mouvements de son père devenir de plus en plus incontrôlés, et un liquide se déversa en lui, puis les mouvements de son père cessèrent.

"Aaaammmmh. J'en ai pas eu assez, il m'en faut plus. Regardez moi cette salope. Ton cul est entrain de m'attirer à l'intérieur. Tu en veux plus hein?"

Il réflechit quelques secondes avant de se lever, le penis toujours tendu, et il alla chercher quelque chose. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec un sextoy en forme de penis, attaché à la base du sien, superposé sur ses testicules. Il se remit en place entre les jambes de son fils, et lui donna une télécommande, et introduit son propre pénis ainsi que le sextoy, et recommença les va et vient tout en s'occupant du penis de Boruto en le branlant et le pénétrant. Boruto qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé, recommença à apercevoir les étoiles, son orgasme encore sur le point d'arriver. Il activa la télécommande, et le sextoy se mit à vibrer, Boruto et son père gémissèrent à l'unisson, la vibration envoyant des pics de chaleur le long de leurs corps.

Le fils n'en pouvait plus, son père le malmenait, il le stimulait de toutes les manières possibles à tous les endroits possibles, il voulait juste jouir. Il devait jouir. Jouir, jouir, jouir, jouir. Il ne pensait qu'à jouir.

"Plus, p-papa, plusplusplusplus"

Les mouvements de son père se firent encore plus rapide et le jeune ninja sentait que son père approchait également de l'orgasme.

"A-ah, B-Boruto, regarde moi"

Le fils leva les yeux vers son père et le regarda, les yeux mis clos. Il remarqua que Naruto froncer les sourcils, puis fermer les yeux, gémissant bruyamment et se déversant à nouveau en lui. Ce fut suffisant pour faire jouir Boruto, malgré l'anneau, et malgré la tige, du sperme sorti de son gland et coula le long de sa verge jusqu'à la main de son père. Son orgasme fut tellement puissant qu'il avait arrêté d'entendre et de voir. Tout était blanc autour de lui, et il ne ressentait plus que son plaisir l'envahir. Lorsqu'il revint à ses sens, son père le regardait durement.

"Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu ne devais pas jouir?"

Boruto acquiesça.

"Tu vas être puni. Viens par là"

Boruto se leva, les jambes tremblantes des suites de son orgasme. Il se dirigea vers une autre pièce, adjacente à la suite parentale. Elle était tellement sombre qu'il lui était impossible de distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Son père passa ce qui semblait être un collier de chien autour de son cou, et il se senti tiré vers l'avant par une chaine qui trainait au sol.

"Boruto... Je t'ai dit de ne pas me désobéir. Je vais t'apprendre ta place. C'est le rôle d'un père non?

-O-oui."

Le garçon avait un peu peur, il faisait confiance à son père, mais l'ambiance était différente de celle d'avant. Elle était inquiétante. Il senti la chaine le tirer vers le haut, et pris de panique, il regarda au dessus de lui. Le lien était fixé à un système de poulie, et son père le souleva jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne puissent qu'à peine toucher le sol, suffisamment pour ne pas le tuer, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse respirer correctement. Sa pomme d'Adam s'enfonçait dans sa trachée, bloquant le passage de l'air. Il senti son père se placer devant son pénis, et il s'en empara avec sa bouche et le suça rapidement et profondément tout en insérant un doigt dans son anus. Il prenait soin de faire le plus de bien possible à son fils, pour qu'il puisse le relâcher rapidement. Il ne voudrait pas que Boruto perde connaissance. Il le suça avidement, tout en ondulant son doigt pour appuyer sans cesse contre sa prostate. Avec sa main libre, il pris sa propre érection et commença à se branler. Son fils était entrain de prendre son pied, il sentait son érection s'agiter dans sa bouche, il sentait le gout du sperme s'écouler petit à petit dans sa gorge.

Malgré le manque d'air, Boruto se sentait venir, son orgasme était proche, très proche. Et lorsque son père gémit, ils jouissèrent tous les deux au même moment.

Naruto se déplaça et abaissa son fils, mais le laissa néanmoins attaché.

"Boruto, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à demain matin. Tu n'auras le droit de te nourrir que de mon sperme."

Et il parti ainsi, laissa Boruto nu, sur le sol froid de la pièce à présent totalement noire.

* * *

 **Je suis contente de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **A dans pas trop longtemps j'espère!**


End file.
